Visages Confondus
by Yami Flo
Summary: Quand il l’a aperçu pour la première fois, il a pensé avoir mal vu. Ensuite, il s’est imaginé qu’il avait rêvé. La voir, juste en face de lui, à quelques pas seulement...[ScarLust]


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst ; POV de Scar ; spoilers de la guerre d'Ishbal, de l'arc du Cinquième Laboratoire et de l'origine de Lust ; cette petite histoire se déroule avant le début de la débâcle de Lior.

Couple : Scar x ?, Scar x Lust

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Visages Confondus**

Quand il l'a aperçu pour la première fois, il a pensé avoir mal vu. Ensuite, il s'est imaginé qu'il avait rêvé. La voir, juste en face de lui, à quelques pas seulement…

Mais si c'était un rêve, alors il est rapidement devenu cauchemar. Un cauchemar effroyable dont il n'est pas encore sûr de saisir toute l'ampleur.

Ce visage si familier…Ce visage d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque, où il était encore un adolescent naïf. Avant les Alchimistes d'Etat. Avant la guerre qui a ravagé Ishbal. Il se souvient d'un temps où ce visage là était radieux et plein de vie, toujours souriant, jusqu'à la maladie brutale et sans remède qui l'a enlevé au monde.

Elle était la promise d'un autre. Mais lui l'admirait de loin comme de près. Elle était si belle…

Et la femme qui s'est opposée à lui dans la bibliothèque de Central, cette femme qui, au Laboratoire n°5, a essayé de le tuer et de pousser le jeune Full Metal à commettre le pire des actes pour sauver la vie de son frère cadet…

Elle lui ressemble.

Mais elle ne peut pas être **elle**. Il en est certain. Cette femme est morte, il a vu son corps, il a vu la mise en terre de sa dépouille mortelle, son âme s'en étant allée rejoindre Ishbala. Il l'a vu être pleur par les siens. Il l'a lui-même pleuré à son tour, en compagnie de son frère, puis seul, en secret.

Pourtant, c'est bien elle qui se trouve sous ses yeux. Elle a la peau plus claire, trop pâle, les yeux sont différents, mais le visage, les mouvements de cette soyeuse chevelure qui donne tellement envie d'y glisser une main pour en éprouver la douceur, ce sont les mêmes.

Peut-être, finalement, son frère a-t-il réussi l'impossible ? Peut-être a-t-il vraiment réussi à la ramener d'entre les morts ? C'est une pensée folle, l'espoir fugace d'un imbécile. Il ne met pas longtemps à s'en apercevoir.

C'est elle. Et pourtant, ce ne l'est pas.

Ce n'est même pas quelque chose d'humain.

Ses ongles qui s'allongent…aucun humain n'est capable d'en faire autant. Et cette cruauté qu'il sent chez elle…C'est tellement à l'opposé de la femme qu'il a connu. Non, elles ne sont définitivement pas la même personne. L'une était un ange. L'autre est un démon qui a pris ses traits. Un démon qui ne cesse de croiser sa route pour le mener sur le chemin de la damnation.

Mais après tout, il s'est déjà maudit lui-même en se mettant à assassiner les Alchimistes d'Etat En quoi un pêché de plus changera-t-il son destin ?

Il tend la main vers elle pour la toucher, toucher ses cheveux qui dessinent des vagues dans le vent. Il voit deux personnes, aussi opposées que le jour et la nuit. Il ne voit cependant qu'un seul visage, celui d'une femme qu'il brûlerait de faire sienne.

Mais juste au moment où sa main va l'atteindre, où ses lèvres viennent rejoindre les siennes…

Ses yeux s'ouvrent malgré lui sous l'afflux du soleil qui monte à l'horizon. Il se relève et débarrasse ses vêtements de la poussière et du sable amenés par le vent. Il regarde tout autour de lui, cherchant à se situer, à se débarrasser des dernières miettes du rêve. Et il se remet en marche, sans regarder en arrière.

La femme qu'il aimait est morte. Lust, l'Homonculus, l'humaine artificielle, la meurtrière sans foi ni loi, n'est pas **elle**. Néanmoins, il se surprend à imaginer le goût qu'auraient ses lèvres. Et quand il y pense, Scar détourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils, se maudissant intérieurement pour ses pensées coupables.

Elle n'est pas la femme qu'il a aimé sans vouloir l'avouer à quiconque, sans vouloir se l'avouer à soi-même. Et cette femme ne lui était de toute façon pas destinée. Peu importe leur saveur, même s'il concrétise sa pensée. Ce ne serait pas celle qu'il voulait. Ce ne serait pas la même chose

Et, même si cela l'était, elles n'auraient que la saveur à la fois douce et amère du passé. Un passé auquel il ne veut plus pensé pour l'instant…

Fin 


End file.
